


Sackler: Party Date

by MarieSackler



Series: Sophie and Sackler [2]
Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Girls (TV), Girls HBO, adam sackler - Fandom
Genre: Adam Sackler and Sophie - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieSackler/pseuds/MarieSackler
Summary: The story of Sophie and Adam Sackler continues. Sophie shows up to support at his wrap party in the most perfect, emerald dress.
Series: Sophie and Sackler [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793971
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Sackler: Party Date

The theater lobby was bursting with actors, press, family and friends of the cast. I felt the anxiety rushing from my chest to my throat. I rubbed the back of my neck; searching for Adam. I didn’t want to be there but I was proud of him and his performances; despite his overwhelming schedule, he still made time for me. He had been overly supportive as of late with all of my ups and downs brought on by a new med rotation. 

I slid my hands down the sides of my emerald dress. It was his favorite color. The dress hugged the curves of my hips and thick thighs; also, his favorite. What wasn’t known to the outside viewer, was the sheer, black bra that was pushing up my breasts; causing them to spill out over the top. There was no matching underwear; there was no underwear at all. I swallowed down the critic that was starting to undermine my confidence. I was not someone who did this often but there was something about Sackler that sparked my assertive, kinky side. 

My eyes found him surrounded in a group of people near the back side of the lobby; lips pressed firmly in a line. He was annoyed; this was the part of being an actor that he hated; the parties, photos, mingling with press. I smiled to myself. He was fucking adorable in his suit; his wavy, black hair that was always a little wild and his awkward stance. I wanted to wrap my fingers in his hair and feel his mouth on mine. I cleared my throat and started making my way towards him. He was oblivious to my presence; off and away inside his head. I slid my hand up his sleeve and leaned forward. 

“Hey, you.” 

Adam looked down at me; eyes widening. He was impressed; tracing the outline of my body, his eyes were black and dilated. Abruptly, he grabbed my arm and started to push me away from the crowd. 

“What the fuck, kid.” He snapped. 

I couldn’t determine if he was about to scold me or fuck me. Yanking, me towards the fire exit, he spun me around to face him, his nose inches from mine. 

“You look fucking delicious.” He breathed as he started to run his hands over my hips. 

My cheeks reddened and I smiled softly; his compliments always filled me with warmth. 

“So, you approve?” 

Adam licked his lips and shook his head furiously back and forth, then up and down. 

“No! Yes!” he blurted; his head starting to sink towards my cleavage. I swore I heard him purr. 

“I don’t want these fuckers looking at you.” He said as he nuzzled his nose into my neck. I laughed. I only had recently learnt of Sackler’s jealous side. 

“Well, I am not here for them. I am here for you.” He lifted his head, looking carnivorous. 

“Yeah, you fucking are.” 

He pushed me into the wall, slamming his mouth to mine; his hands on my ass and the weight of his body, pressing against me. We couldn’t just fuck right here; could we? 

He worked his way at the back of the dress and was about to find out the big reveal; his fingertips reached my ass. I could feel the pause in his breathing, as he moved his hands further up, discovering my bare skin. He thrusted against me and growled into my ear. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” 

A giggle escaped from my mouth. 

“What do you mean?” I teased. 

He stepped back and ran his hand through his hair. He impulsively looked around the room; biting his bottom lip, he grabbed my hand and led me into the dark theater. I could barely see and was not sure how he was successfully making his way through the blackness. We came to a second door and hallway. He was taking me to his dressing room. 

“Adam, you need to slow down.” I said laughing; he ignored my request; we stopped suddenly, he turned and nodded to go in. 

“Use your words.” I grinned. 

“Get the fuck inside the room, please.” His voice waivered at please. 

Purposefully, I let my body grind against his as I entered. The walls were a dingy, faded yellow. A small vanity and mirror were centered in the middle of the room and cluttered with an assortment of makeup. A tiny love seat was shoved against the adjacent wall. The room was slightly larger than a maintenance closet. 

“Adam-” 

I was cut off by the sudden impact of Adam’s body against my back; his hands frantically pushing up my dress. He was feral. 

“You fucking show up here, in this dress, with your pussy just open and ready for my cock.” He whispered in my ear. I pushed my ass into his hard dick. He grunted and pulled the dress up over my head. 

“Jesus Christ kid.” 

He stood back and looked at me, standing there, in just my see-through bra. He tore off his shirt and jacket. I placed my hand on his chest and try to steady him. 

“Slow down.” I said smirking. He shook his head. 

“Make me.” 

Grabbing me by the hips, he dragged me in front of the love seat. 

“Spread, your legs.” He commanded as he dropped to the floor. 

I inhaled sharply knowing what was about to happen. I obeyed, his order, causing him to lick his lips and groan. He dipped between my legs and buried his head into my pussy. I moaned as he spread my lips open and started licking my slit. I started to lose my balance as he started to lightly bite and suck my clit. He backed away for air while plunging two of his fingers inside of me. 

“You are so fucking wet. I want to fucking destroy you.” 

I was aching all over, my skin enflamed. He took his fingers into his mouth, tasting me. Closing his eyes, he pressed his face back into me, aggressively gripping my ass. I slammed my hand against the wall, propping myself up; my orgasm building. 

“Adam, please.” I could hear the trembling in my voice. 

I couldn’t breathe. He crawled from underneath me and stood; his face red and his breathing labored. Steadily, he unzipped his dress pants, keeping his heavy-lidded gaze on me and sliding out of his clothes. He was fully erect. 

“Condom?” I asked quickly before he stampeded me. 

“Fuck!” He yelled; shaking his head. 

“I have none.” He growled and desperately ran his hand through his hair. 

I hesitated. We had been seeing each for a while now, I did have an IUD. I trusted him. 

“It’s okay, just come fuck me already.” I heard myself say to my surprise. A look of shock and excitement spread over his face. 

“Really?” He murmured. 

I nodded earnestly and motioned for him to come closer. He climbed onto the loveseat; dragging me along with him. Burying his face into my neck and sucking on my earlobe. 

“Can I come in you?” He whispered. 

I murmured “yes” and bore down onto his cock. He groaned and rolled his hips up, shoving himself inside of me. I moaned loudly as we frantically, thrusted into each other; his hands roaming my back and eventually wrapping around my face and neck. I was enfolded and drowning in Adam Sackler and it felt fucking wonderful. 

I came hard, gripping the back of his head, his thrusts pulling me through my orgasm. I could feel his body trembling and convulsing through his own orgasm, unable to hold himself back as he watched me moan and clench against him. I felt him spill inside of me, shuddering, his mouth found the nape of my neck. He moaned out my name as I squeezed my arms around him. 

I was completely and utterly obsessed with this man. After a few moments of silence and panting, he looked at me and cupped my face in his hands; brushing his nose against mine, he sighed contently. 

“You are fucking awesome. You know that?” He slowly, peppered kisses all over my face as I tousled his hair and breathed him in. 

I wanted to say so many things right then; I wanted to tell him how much I wanted and needed him; that I wanted to wake up to him in my bed all the time, that he felt safe. He let out a little sigh and brushed my hair from my face. 

“I got to go back out there and finish the dick sucking; you know the life of an actor.” 

I laughed and nodded. He buried his face between my breasts. 

“I could sleep now.” He said as he brushed his lips over my skin. I rubbed his back in response. 

“Will you come home with me?” I whispered into his hair. I felt him nod. 

We quickly put ourselves together and made our way back out into the lobby. Adam was crowded instantly by the director of the play and a collection of noteworthy theater people. I was pushed to the outside of the circle. 

I watched as he balanced back and forth on his foot; listening to their praise and suggestions. Suddenly, I felt his eyes on me, he smiled warmly and winked. 

Adam Sackler would be the end to me.


End file.
